


How It should've ended

by MoskaFleur



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: ANDY YOU HAVE NOTHING ON ME, Alternate Ending, F/M, Fix It, Fuck Canon, M/M, NEXT TIME I'LL DIRECT THE MOVIE HOW BOUT THA, Reddie, eddie is alive, for real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoskaFleur/pseuds/MoskaFleur
Summary: Posting it here too, apart from tumblr and twitter because I want.A 12 pages comic about how IT should've ended. My version of it.





	How It should've ended

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave links to the original posts on twitter and tumblr so you can give them love there because no one sees my stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: https://twitter.com/MoskaFleur/status/1189349535438561281?s=20
> 
> Tumblr:  
https://moskafleurart.tumblr.com/post/188688587179/i-cant-believe-tumblr-wont-let-me-upload-the  
https://moskafleurart.tumblr.com/post/188688711124/ah-yes-tumblr-not-letting-me-upload-12-pages-of-a


End file.
